


So I Found a Jellycube

by TheApplesofEpicurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Goo Creature, Inflation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, POV First Person, Slime, Slime Inflation, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, can i get some uhh...fuckin non-rapey erotica, don't go hiking or exploring alone irl, goo, if you've come this far you don't need that disclaimer but still, kind of, slime enema, the slime can make itself into tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesofEpicurus/pseuds/TheApplesofEpicurus
Summary: I’d been exploring a ruined manor house I’d found in the woods for almost two hours...Eventually I went back outside to eat my lunch. But I hadn’t even taken a drink any of my water when I noticed a pair of old, weather-beaten wooden doors, secured only with a rusty latch.While I was curious, I wasn’t stupid; I leaned over the stone rim and opened the latch with a stick, peering down into the dim area. I could see, just at the bottom of a rickety wooden staircase, a large green mass…“Oh, hey!” I said. “A slime!”





	So I Found a Jellycube

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! With even more fuckable slime!

I’d been exploring a ruined manor house I’d found in the woods for almost two hours.  
The place was haunting and lovely, and looked like it had once been very beautiful--a huge, ancient building made of the gray stone of the area. It looked like it had been abandoned for decades, and nature was gradually reclaiming it; ivy grew in at every window, and inside the old wood floors were covered with a layer of moss. 

I’d explored almost all the rooms, except one door--a door leading to what I assumed was probably the wine cellar, which seemed jammed; even though it would open a few inches, enough for me to feel moving air on the other side.  
My flashlight, showed an empty room, and even without it, I cold see there was light entering there from somewhere.

Eventually I gave up and went back outside to eat my lunch. But I hadn’t even taken a drink any of my water when I noticed a pair of old, weather-beaten wooden doors, secured only with a rusty latch.

While I was curious, I wasn’t stupid; I leaned over the stone rim and opened the latch with a stick, peering down into the dim area. I could see, just at the bottom of a rickety wooden staircase, a large green mass…  
“Oh, hey!” I said. “A slime!”  
That settled it! Lunch could wait!  
I put my stuff back into my backpack and walked gingerly down the wooden steps. But even being careful wasn’t enough, and the final step was loose; I tripped and fell face-first down onto the slime.

“Whoa,” I said, “You are a BIG guy!”  
The slime I’d landed on was huge--so big that it actually filled the small room. It must have been the reason I hadn’t been able to open the door from the kitchens. 

It felt a bit like a big waterbed, bobbing and jiggling softly underneath me. It was a pretty translucent dark green; according to my research, this was some type of moss slime, a type of cave slime most commonly found in areas that were both cool, damp, and not very brightly lit.  
What I couldn’t figure out at first was how it had gotten so big.

Down here, out of the noon heat, it was nice and cool, and the fissures in the ceiling let in slices of yellow sunlight that fell against the far wall, illuminating the cellar in a dim, cozy light. 

“Kind of wish I brought a blanket. This makes me want to lay down for a nap…” I murmured.  
The big slime formed a tentacle and reached up, wriggling it around until it bumped into my wrist.  
I patted it a few times.  
When I looked back up at the way I’d come, I could see the open cellar doors, within an easy arm’s reach; it would have been easy to just hoist myself back out. And on the room’s other side, there were 4 stone steps, leading to the old cellar door into the kitchen. The slime had ‘spread’ that far, as well, so that a blob of its mass hung over the step, in the way of the door. 

The walls were lined with big wooden wine racks, which were recessed into the stone and earth, and here and there were still casks, and a few ceramic jugs--wine, maybe? It occurred to me that maybe this slime had been living here, drinking whatever had been left behind by the previous residents.  
The place looked like it had been abandoned for nearly a century, though, so of course if one slime had fallen down there and just never found its way back out, that would explain it. And of course the cellar doors leaked, so it would have had plenty of rainwater trickling down onto it.  
I’d always thought that once they reached a big enough size, they could divide themselves; but maybe this one was trapped in a container too small for it to split.

The tentacle wrapped around my wrist and gently squeezed, tugging me downward.  
Then, a second later, I heard a squelching noise and felt my hand get sucked down into it.  
It was an interesting feeling--like sticking my hand down into some of that stim-slime people were making. It was slightly cooler than the air, and loosened slightly around my hand when I wiggled my fingers. 

The slime must have decided it liked something--maybe the sweat on my palms--because the next thing I knew, the whole mass was turning less viscous and more liquid, and I began to sink down into it slowly.  
I counted myself lucky for wearing shorts that day, and I pulled off my denim jacket and threw it up onto the closest shelf. After wiggling around a little, I got my shoes and socks off, too, and then lay back with a pleased sigh, floating on the jiggling, pliant slime like it was a waterbed full of jelly. 

The slime wriggled between my toes and up my legs, making me tense up a little and giggle. The slime wohld freeze and loosen its grip if I tensed up at all, so I had to take deep, slow breaths to try to keep my growing excitement contained. Every time I relaxed, it would suck me deeper into it, until i was half-submerged in it, only my head and shoulders and the tops of my knees showing above it. 

The pressure all over my body was like being at the bottom of a swimming pool--a gentle squeeze all over my whole body, coming and going in gentle undulating waves.  
The slime was forming tentacles inside itself, running smaller ones over my body beneath my clothes--up my back, down my legs, up into my armpits. I had to fight down fits of giggles, but I couldn’t help squirming.  
The slime responded with ripples of tighter and looser squeezes, feeling like a strange full-body massage. It moved its tentacles away from my armpits and I stopped moving; it seemed to take my stillness as a key to try something else.

I parted my legs, feeling the slime’s resistance give a little to let me move as I pleased. With my other hand, I reached down to unzip my shorts.  
“Should’ve taken these off at the beginning,” I mumbled. Still, I got my shorts and panties off, and threw them onto the same shelf as my jacket.  
The slime took my cue immediately, pressing a fat tentacle against the outer lips of my vulva and rubbing there: it found my clit in no time and started probing around it, laving a coat of cool liquid onto my exposed flesh. I could see down into it as it formed more dense internal limbs, and in my mind I could see it slicking against my vulva, the smaller ones slowly parting my lips.

There was a brief moment of more pressure before it finally found the mouth of my pussy and plunged inside, sleek and rubbery and fat. It was big, girthier than other slimes’ tentacles, but the squishiness meant the stretch was pleasant--a sudden sense of fullness and pressure and the feeling of my pussy expanding around it.  
I threw my head back and let all my breath out in a gust.  
For a moment it rocked its tentacle into me, a weirdly pleasant squelching; if I clenched my muscles right, I could push it back out, and the sensation of squeezing it out of my pussy, and the slime sliding it back in moment later, sent shivers of pleasure through me. 

Then a moment later, it pushed in deeper, and I felt it bottom out and begin wriggling its tip around inside, as if searching for a way to go deeper. The motion made me gasp and bite down moans of pleasure.  
I was starting to wonder when it would realize it couldn’t go anywhere, and when it would find my asshole, and no sooner than the thought crossed my mind than it withdrew.  
It butted a tentacle against my asshole, and I could feel it slick with the same mucus-like liquid other slimes secreted.  
When it slipped the tip inside, probing like a squishy little finger, I bucked all over, going rigid.  
The slime froze; then, when I relaxed, it continued its slow progress, gradually thickening the limb in my ass with its strokes. 

The other interior tentacles kept slicking over my clit, twiddling and squirming. Every now and then one of them would dip back into my pussy, and I watched, fascinated, as the tentacles seemed to be drinking my juices--channels would form inside them, and I could see my own fluids being sucked out in little gulps. It felt like someone licking inside of me and swallowing. 

Of course that feeling only made me more excited, and I knew that if I’d still been wearing them, my panties would have been soaked through.  
I groaned and bit my hand at the thought.  
My pussy must have been dripping wet, because I could feel the tentacles there thicken, and the ones on my clit writhing and sticky.  
I felt the prickles of orgasm build and build, and when I came the slime clenched around me gently and perfect. 

Afterwards I just lay there, lax, supported and suspended. The tentacles in my pussy were sliding in and out in tandem, one in and one out, as if milking my pussy juices from me.  
I could only gasp and shiver in its grip.

The one in my ass was moving again, probing deeper. Now I could feel the rush as it pushed more inside of me, along with a sudden need to clench and push. When I took a few deep, shuddering breaths, the slime answered by gently clenching around me, the pressure a welcome relief. It kept clenching and releasing, all up and down my back and sides and down my arms, and I sank into it until only my head was still in the open air. 

Being suspended entirely inside it was a strange, nice feeling, like floating in a pool full of cool gelatin.  
Still it squeezed more of itself up into me, sliding the slick, juicy tentacle deeper and deeper into my guts. I could hear a soft grumbling, groaning noise as it displaced some gas, but I knew that was all it would find: I’d taken to cleaning myself very thoroughly before going on these slime hunting missions, because I never knew what I’d find. 

I moved one arm through it to rest a hand on my stomach, feeling the small swell there. Wondering how much it would fill me sent excitement racing through me, making my heart race. 

Another tentacle slipped up the side of my face, bumped against my ear, and then finally rubbed against my lips. I licked at it, opening my mouth curiously.  
When I closed my mouth around it and sucked, I found it tasted a little herbal and grassy, and the taste in the back of my throat reminded me of a river.  
I bobbed my head on it a couple times before it apparently decided something, and pushed more into my mouth. Its sticky mucus was sliding down my chin, coating my lips and the inside of my mouth.

I felt with a jolt of surprise as it slid down into my throat, the tentacle yielding enough that it somehow didn’t even make my gag reflex register. It felt as natural as swallowing some dessert gelatin--if desert gelatin squirmed on its own, and kept coming, and coming. 

I had time to take a deep breath, and then tried to pull back to breathe before realizing I didn’t have to.  
The slime was somehow feeding me air, even as it completely stuffed itself down my throat. Since it was so soft and viscous, I could feel its gentle slide between my lips and over my tongue, without my jaw feeling sore; I just laid there and let it fuck my mouth and slide down my throat, realizing in a hazy, almost dreamy way that it probably wanted to fill my stomach, too. 

Then I had to gulp a bunch of times as it suddenly grew thicker, the movement of my throat muscles urging it on, and I felt my stomach fill slowly, slowly, feeling the gradual, pleasant stretch until I felt the fullness turn to bloating, and begin to edge towards discomfort--like I’d just chugged a lot of water. Feeling my belly swell up under my palm made a thrill run through me; I moaned a little, softly.

By then the tentacle in my ass had filled my guts, too, and I could feel my belly swell even more as the slime filled me from both directions.  
Looking down, I saw what had once been a small belly looked like I was pregnant, my belly jutting from my ribs and making my shirt roll up over its new bulk. The sight made my breath come quicker, and even though I couldn’t see them over the dome of my stomach, I could feel the tentacles kneading inside my pussy speed up again. I could feel them squeezing against the one in my ass through the thin, delicate wall of muscle between them, a weird, secretive pleasure. 

The ones on my clit seemed determined to keep me coming and coming, and this time I rose into another orgasm, strong enough that the muscle pulses forced the ones in my pussy back out. I cried out quietly, the slime in my mouth and my throat muffling my noises of pleasure. 

But after I came, the tentacles on my clit kept working, and the ones in my pussy slid themselves back in, slicking through my wetness greedily; it kept my pussy spread wide open, and it fucked me eagerly, until my vision blurred out and my mind blanked with the excess of pleasure.

~

I lost count of my orgasms after the fourth explosive encounter; I felt like a volcano, molten-hot and bursting again and again. Between each one the slime would give me a brief respite to catch my breath, and then it would start up again, until I was swallowing howls of overwhelmed pleasure. The tentacle in my mouth tidily kept all the noise muffled, though, so I didn’t have to worry about some hikers stumbling onto me and ruining everything.

I was inside of the slime, and the slime was inside of me. The thought had a strange, sensual symmetry to it, one that made my head spin and my heart pound. 

By then my belly was so full my skin was taut as a drum, the stretch so tight it was almost painful. Even with the slime’s gentle compression, I felt like a water-balloon filled almost to bursting.  
I was making helpless little mewls and moans of pleasure, still muffled by the tentacle in my mouth. The slime, maybe sensing I was at my limit, or else just unable to stuff me any fuller, finally withdrew it.

The sensation of it withdrawing up my throat was strange--something solid and slick, sliding back out, up and past my teeth. For a long moment I felt something seem almost to slide up the back of my throat; then I managed a single sickly burp, and the feeling subsided.

Then the slime slowly pushed me upwards and out of itself, until I ended up lying on my back on top of it. 

With difficulty, I rolled over, running one hand over my huge belly and feeling it slosh and gurgle of its own accord as the slime inside shifted around.  
I burped again, groaning and feeling equally tired and satisfied. My skin had a faint, wet sheen to it, but mercifully only my privates were really slimy.

The slime beneath me was placid as well, forming no new tentacles. I guessed I should feel grateful for that, since it had already filled me so much I could barely move.  
Sitting up was a struggle, and getting my shorts back on was almost impossible; in the end I ended up dressed…barely…crawling on top of the slime to the cellar door, struggling and finally pulling it open. 

My tank top had rolled up over the dome of my jutting, full, swollen belly, and I couldn’t even zip my shorts. Of course my denim jacket wouldn’t button over it, either.  
I wished I had a mirror; I couldn't even see my feet over the swell.  
I just sat on the steps for a long while, catching my breath and feeling my guts roll and churn with the slime inside.  
It was strangely pleasant, like I’d eaten a gigantic meal, but I could also feel the slime inside me moving around on its own. Every now and then I could see my belly jump and wobble as the slime moved, making wet gurgling noises and sending shivers of pleasure through my whole body. My guts felt packed full with the huge load I was carrying, the mingling feelings of too-full belly and a desire to push it out making my pussy hot and wet all over again.

This was abnormal; usually they filled me up with their liquid pollen. I wondered why this one behaved differently.

Thinking these thoughts hazily, I sat there until I caught my breath and had enough energy to stand. My legs still shook with aftershocks of pleasure, and I found myself holding my huge, jiggling belly to support it as I slowly made my way up the stone steps, and into the dilapidated manor house. 

~

I hadn’t gone far down the hall when the cramps started up, this time fierce; groaning and clenching my thighs together, I slipped into a room off to the side and squatted, panting and moaning in desperation. I’d realized early on that the multiple orgasms the slime gave me during the filling were distractions--a gentle, effective way to get me to naturally relax my internal muscles. Even that thought filled me with a private little thrill of pleasure; somehow these strange pseudo-plants could sense enough to figure that out.

I turned my mind back to my current predicament.  
The first push brought out only a thin, almost watery fluid--but the next push, I could feel something wriggling deep inside my bowels, then only just inside my ass, the flexible tip of something gently probing my asshole from the inside.  
I made a helpless little cry of surprise and pleasure, my body clenching involuntarily, and the head of a viscous tentacle emerged from my ass.  
Then it felt like I was taking the best shit of my life as I pushed, and pushed, and PUSHED, the slime oozing out of my asshole in a long rope. But my hugely swollen belly barely seemed to go down at all!

When the urgency passed, I stood up, still panting.  
The little slime that had re-formed was about the size of a softball, jiggling on the stone floor. After awhile it began to roll away, apparently fine on its own.  
Was the big one trying to get some of itself out, I wondered? Maybe not being able to divide normally meant it had to use other means to transfer its mass…such as the guts of curious travelers, I thought wryly.

I didn’t have much more time to ponder. My belly cramped up again and this time I got down comfortably on all fours, breathing deep and pushing when my muscles felt like it. Again the feeling of it probing and almost tickling my asshole from the inside came; I moaned a little in pleasure and bit my lip, bearing down hard.

This one came shooting out so fast I heard a little popping sound as it finally left; I reached back and caught it with one hand, rolling it in the same direction as the other one.  
Then I ran a hand over my belly, surprised again to feel that it barely seemed to have gone down at all.  
How much had it filled me with, I wondered?

Again, I didn’t have much time to ponder this. The next one shifted lower inside me, and I sat back on my heels a little, exhaling through my mouth as I let gravity pull it down. 

After a long while of this, I’d ‘birthed’ eight of them, and my belly was back to normal, if a little empty and hollow-feeling.  
I’d stopped really paying attention to the time, but the sunlight turned a deeper amber yellow, indicating that it was late afternoon.

The little slimes were all rolling around the room, bumping into things; I wondered if I should take them outside, or if maybe they needed the cool and the dark, like most of them did.  
I pulled my shorts back on and stood up with a contented, satisfied sigh.  
“I’m not your mom,” I told the little slimes, grinning. “But I do wish your…uh…parent? Had at least bought me dinner before getting me fake-preggers.”

In the end I marked the spot on my map, and then took a long, leisurely walk back to my car, enjoying how my back was still pleasantly sore, and my pussy and ass still felt deliciously stretched open.


End file.
